Special For You Guys!
by Become One With Russia
Summary: That's right! It's for my readers! Find out more inside! ;
1. Chapter 1

**To All Readers**

**Hey, Everyone! DOOM Fangirl here! I know I'm in the middle of a few stories, but there's something I want to do for you guys! Send to me a Private Message telling me any Yu-Gi-Oh! Pairing (hetero, yaoi, yuri, doesn't matter!) you'd like to see paired together in a one-shot, and I'll gladly do it!**

**Please use the NAMES of the people you want to see together, since I'm not sure of all the shipping names.**

**Also, I'll be happy to throw in any specific thing you want them to do (you know, kinks), as long as they don't involve urine, feces, vomit, or necrophilia. I'll do pretty much anything else you want.**

**So, go on! Send me who you want to read about getting it on, and anything you'd like for it to involve! I'm waiting! =)**

**Till next time, this has been DOOM Fangirl! =)**


	2. For ohhikaisiub1

Yuugi & Ryou

DOOM Fangirl: "Yay! I've got my first request! This one is from ohhikarisiub1. She wanted a Yuugi/Ryou, so that's what I'm giving her!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!"

WARNINGS: Yaoi, sex, perverted Yuugi.

After Yuugi's grandfather had found out that his grandson was gay, he wanted nothing more to do with him (bastard).

So, Yuugi decided to move in with the first person that offered him a place to stay, whom, surprisingly enough, was Ryou!

Ryou had done this because he was lonely in the big apartment he shared with no one, save the cat, Neneko, and, also because he secretly had a crush on his spiky-haired friend.

Yuugi saw the way the white-haired boy looked at him-he wasn't an idiot!

And, he slowly began to realize that he liked Ryou back!

And then the dreams started.

Sexy, hot, wet dreams. The white-haired boy being the star of each one!

Yuugi could no longer deny his true feelings, so he decided to take action.

He picked a rather awkward time to do so-poor Ryou was in the shower, but the short, tri-color-haired boy didn't care.

He quietly slipped into the bathroom, and said, "Hey, Ryou-kun?"

The taller boy yelped and said, "Y-Yuugi-kun?"

"Hey, Ryou-kun. Can I talk to you?"

"I-I-I'm in the shower!"

"Oh…okay, I'll join you!"

And with that the small teen slipped his clothes off, and stepped into the shower.

The other squeaked in embarrassment , and said "Y-Yuugi-kun, I-I d-d-don't think we sh-should be in h-here together!"

"Why not? We're both guys, right?""W-well, y-yes, but…"

"Then there shouldn't be a problem. I have to talk to you."

"Um, o-okay."

"I've been thinking about stuff. Me…and you…Me and you together. Catch my drift?"

Ryou blushed, as he knew exactly what Yuugi was saying, and said, "I, um…I'm not sure if I know what you mean."

"Hmm…Would you like me to show you, then?"

"Um…"

But he was cut off when he felt a small hand grab his member.

"Y-Y-Yuugi-kun!"

"Shhh," the short boy said, as he began to pump the taller one.

Ryou whimpered softly as he became hard, and said, "Y-Yuugi-kun, why are you…"

"Because I like you. I like you a lot. And," he smirked, "you like me, too, right?"

"Um, I-I…Y-yes, I-I d-do."

"Good. Face me, Ryou-kun."

Ryou turned to look at Yuugi, who locked his large violet orbs with Ryou's deep brown ones, before touching his tongue to the tip of the white-haired boy's penis.

Said white-haired boy moaned loudly as pleasure shot through him.

"Like that?' Yuugi asked.

"Y-yes."

Yuugi took the boy's length in his mouth, and sucked hard, causing Ryou to throw his head back and groan.

The short boy then began to massage the taller one's balls with one hand.

Soon the white-haired boy reached his climax with an unearthly shriek.

Yuugi pulled back when he heard the shriek, causing Ryou to come all over his face.

"Whoa!" the tri-haired boy exclaimed.

"Oops, sorry."

"It's okay-we're in the shower, after all, right?"

They looked at each other and laughed.

DOOM Fangirl: "Ending this one here. Hope you liked it, ohhikarisiub1 I'm out!"


	3. For TheTrainTicket

Marik/Alister

DOOM Fangirl: "It wasn't REALLY a request, but I asked TheTrainTicket which pairing she'd like, and she wanted these two. I was happy, because this is one of my favorites! Hope you all like it! Enjoy!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warnings: Yaoi, language, and sexual references, but nothing real bad.

"Are you STILL mad at me?" Marik demanded to his red-haired lover.

"You tried to rub my crotch while we were sitting in my friends' living room, effectively freaking them out, and embarrassing me, so I'd say…Yeah, I AM!" Alister snapped.

"Oh, come ON! You don't complain about it when I do it HERE!"

"That's because we're at HOME, and no one else is AROUND! I am NOT an exhibitionist!"

Marik sighed and said, "Smile for me, Ali-babe?"

"No."

"Please? I'm sorry."

"I don't care," the man said stubbornly.

"C'mon! Smile!"

"I'm not in a smiley mood with you, Ishtar."

_He's really pissed, _the blond thought. _He only calls me by my last name when I screw up real bad…_

Then a smirk appeared on his face.

"You're not gonna smile for me, Ali-babe?"

"No."

"Really?" he asked grabbing his lover.

"Get off me!"

"I don't think so," Marik softly stroked Alister's side, causing the man to gasp and try to pull away.

But the blond boy held him tight.

"I'll make you smile," he said, letting his fingers dance across the redhead's bare stomach, causing him to let out small whimpering sounds and squirm around to try to prevent laughter.

"Come on, Ali-babe," Marik coaxed. "You want to laugh, so just laugh!"

He continued to move his fingers lightly over Alister's exposed flesh.

"P-please, Marik. S-stop!" the man pleaded, a few small giggles escaping his lips.

"Not until I see a smile!" the blond insisted.

"M-Marik…S-s-s…STOP!" the last word was shrieked, and Alister went into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

Marik loved to hear his beautiful lover laugh like that, so he didn't stop right away; he waited until the man looked like he was about to burst, then he took his hands away.

Alister caught his breath, then turned to his lover angrily and said, 'The fuck was THAT for?"

"I wanted to see you smile. You're so much prettier when you smile, Ali-babe."

"Yeah, well…" the redhead smiled in spite of himself.

"C'mon, let's hit the bedroom."

"I will hit the bedroom; YOU will hit the sofa in the den!"

"Huh?"

Alister gave Marik a quick kiss on the cheek, and scampered off to the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

DOOM Fangirl: "I end this one. Hope you liked it, TheTrainTicket This is DOOM Fangirl out!"


End file.
